In What Words Do You Say
by kkcoolkat8
Summary: After too many dreams of her Booth realized that he really, really, needed to tell Brennan how he felt, but how? R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own any part of Bones or Fox**

The sun was shining through the windows in the apartment. Booth was passed out on his bed totally asleep. He shifted slightly and hugged his pillow. The smallest hint of a smile graced his face that was sporting a shadow. He obviously was having a dream...

_"Booth" She called his name. He couldn't see her face but it sounded like Bones._

_ "Temperance?" He asked. She came closer to him and looked him in the eyes._

_ "Do you love me Seeley?"_

_ "More than anything in this world."_

_ "Show me." He dipped her into the most romantic kiss known to man. _

_ "RING!" she shouted after he broke his mouth from hers._

_ "What?" _

_ "RIIIIINNGGG!" she sounded just like the phone._

_ "!"_

He finally snapped awake and realized his phone was ringing. He flipped it open.

"Booth." He answered a little groggily.

"Booth did I wake you up?" Brennan asked from the other end. He stared down to make sure nothing was 'rising to the occasion'. He's been having these dreams a lot lately. Something where he and Bones were getting hot and heavy. Some times it went really far and he was stuck taking cold showers before going to work.

"Yeah but its ok I had to get up soon anyway hahaa uhhmm.." he was babbling like an idiot, "Soo...what makes you ring?" He realized the irony in that statement too late.

"We discovered cause of death on the concrete covered victim." it took a few seconds to remember what case. His head was so clouded with lusty thoughts and crazed emotions he couldn't think clearly.

"Right. Ok, I'll be there in a few just need to change and stuff."

"Kay, See you soon. Bye." and she clicked off. He flipped his phone closed and staggered out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom still a little cloudy. He splashed cold water on his face then combed through his hair. After he was able to wake up a bit he dressed in his casual clothes wearing his black jeans and navy blue tee. He grabbed his leather jacket and keys and left the apartment. He got into his truck and drove to the Jeffersonian.

"Hodgins, I seriously don't think that experiment will be beneficial." Booth over heard Cam telling Hodgins.

"But it would explain the skeletal damage completely."

"So would a digital recreation."

"But this ha-"

"Hodgins. I'm not letting you drop a two ton weight on a dead monkey!" Hodgins glared. She glared back. He retreated.

"A two ton weight?" Booth asked as he slid the ID card into the scanner on the platform.

"That was cause of death."

"Thats a terrible way to die." Cam nodded in agreement. The scanner beeped behind them and Booth turned to see Brennan holding a case file. She handed it to him.

"Significant skeletal damage indicates that a-"

"Two ton weight fell on the victim?" Brennan looked impressed.

"How did you know?" Booth stood up a little straighter.

"Well I'm not stu-"

"He overheard me and Hodgins talk about it." He glared at Cam. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Couldn't let me have that one."

"It doesn't matter..." She went on a speech about the damage to the skeleton but all Booth was focusing on was her body that he wanted to do slightly unorthodox things to. Why the sudden realization? He had not a clue but it didn't really matter. All that mattered that he was going crazy over this woman and she didn't even know it.

He could do something about that last part though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any part of Bones or Fox**

He had to figure out the best way to, ahem, express his emotions (hopefully followed by lots of loving). Moonlit walk? Cliched. Dinner? Could get awkward. His apartment? The bed was right there. But that didn't exactly solve the issue of what he was actually going to say.

_So wev've known each other for a long time and I think that you and I could be more than partners._

What is that? Ugh GOD! This was gonna be so damn hard. He was sitting in his office listening to the radio while waiting for the squints to do there thing. He had to get out of the lab, she was looking too good and he kept invisioning her naked so he left before he did something rash in front of everyone. The DJ was saying something about a contest, then a weather report. Then a song came on the radio. He sat up and listened.

He just figured out how he was gonna tell her.


End file.
